


Let's Go To Space

by gemstoneblue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstoneblue/pseuds/gemstoneblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America really needs to go to bed earlier.  Originally posted on my Tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To Space

_its n ot gay if its on the moo on_

Russia reread the text twice, making sure his brain hadn’t made anything up. To his utter confusion, the words remained the same, proving that America had actually sent such a bizarre text. Of course, his grammar and spelling tended to be a tad lacking, but he usually made some sort of attempt to proofread his messages. Of course, Russia knew what his boyfriend had meant despite the glaring grammatical errors in the message; the intended statement had become a joke between them.

 _It’s not gay if it’s on the moon?_ Russia typed, deciding that clarification couldn’t hurt. _What is a moo on?_

America’s reply was another disaster. _a reallly awsome cpow of coures they reallpy know how to prty_

_I am calling you._

It was painfully obvious that America was either completely intoxicated, or he had decided to stay up way too late. Judging by the time, it was probably the latter.

His hunch was correct, America barely sounded awake when he answered the phone.

“‘Lo?” America asked, yawning as he spoke. “What’s up?”

“Did you stay up all night?” Russia asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

“How’d you know?” America asked, genuinely sounding surprised.

“You never message me this early. Is is not 4 am in Washington at the moment?”

“Heh… yeah, it is.” America said, sounding a tad sheepish. “I didn’t even look at the time.” He paused for a moment, but began to talk before Russia could say anything more. “I swear, I was going to go to bed at midnight, but Japan challenged me to a game of Mario Kart and I can’t say no to _that_. My honor was at stake.”

“I am assuming he crushed you repeatedly.”

“That’s not the _point_.”

“I assume that is a yes.”

“He beat me for four straight hours.” America said, his voice a tad higher than normal. “How the hell can someone do that on _Rainbow Road_? I didn’t even win _once_.”

“Is that why you are sending me such strange messages?”

“The gay on the moon thing?” America asked. “I just thought it was funny. Speaking of which, we should totally go steal some space shuttles and go be gay on the moon. Or we can go to the International Space Station. Which one’s closer? I’m too tired to think. I can’t even keep my eyes open.”

“Good night, America.”

“Nooo, let’s go be gay on the moon!”

Russia hung up. Less than a minute after he had set his phone down, it buzzed, alerting him that America had resumed sending him text messages.

At least the latest message was spelled correctly, although the grammar was still lacking.

_GAY ON THE MOON_

_Go to bed._

_MOON GAYS_

_We will talk about going to the moon when you wake up. I have work to finish._

_DONT FORGT THE GAY PART_

_I will not forget the gay part._

_OKAY GN ILY_

_I love you too._


End file.
